Infalibles - Estrella solitaria
|diai = 27 |mesi = 6 |añoi = 2007 |diaf = |mesf = |añof = |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev =La caída hacia el cielo |sig =Infalibles - Por un Bien Mayor… }} __TOC__ RESUMEN Se inicia la fundación del grupo Infalibles. Sage se reúne individualmente con quienes serán los primeros integrantes del grupo, explicándoles la situación de manera diferente a cada uno de ellos acorde a sus naturalezas. Los integrantes son elegidos entre diferentes grupos a pesar de que sus conductas o relaciones puedan ser conflictivas. Enix del grupo Shining Abyss. Eon del grupo Shining Abyss. Knight del grupo X-Quadron. Iskandar del grupo STEALTH. Noctem del grupo D. Strikers. WildWood del grupo Neo-X. Tras una primera toma de contacto con cada uno de ellos, se reúnen en la Mansión X para recibir más información del objetivo de Los Infalibles y la razón de su creación. El grupo se forma sin una estructura jerárquica ya que Sage hace hincapié en informar que en diferentes situaciones serán diferentes Infalibles quienes tengan que tomar un papel predominante o las decisiones difíciles. Tessa quedará relegada a un segundo plano en el que organizará, controlará y analizará la información obtenida para darles una posible guía durante el desarrollo de su objetivo. Finalmente les muestra por qué existe el grupo. A través del Pájaro Negro hacen un viaje hacia el espacio hasta una posición donde pueden vislumbrarse el Orion Armen y el Perseus Armen. Desde ese punto, se muestra una proyección holográfica de un mapa monocromático y sin texturas que muestra el espacio en el que se encuentran pero con áreas vacías y sólo algunos puntos representando estrellas solitarias. Eon, por su vinculación con la luz, puede explicar, que el mapa muestra lo que realmente hay en el espacio. Se perciben los cuerpos a través de la luz, porque esta viaja, choca y regresa. Pero a distancias espaciales, a miles de años luz de distancia, han pasado miles de años desde que la luz rebotó y regresa a nosotros. Lo que se ve, con la vista, con telescopios, incluso con los sistemas tecnológicos más avanzados, en realidad ocurrió haces cientos de miles de años. Nosotros vemos estrellas y constelaciones… pero en realidad algunas ya han desaparecido. Y la progresión de vacíos, sitúa a La Tierra como un objetivo directo. Los Infalibles tienen como misión principal descubrir qué fenómeno produce la desaparición de estrellas, qué lo acerca a La Tierra, qué es responsable de ello… y salvar al mundo de su completa extinción. La única pista de relación son unas siglas: ‘MM&MN’ TRAMA -Seiken No hacía mucho tiempo que habían regresado y ya les volvían a llamar. ¿Por qué tenían que darle sermones siempre a los Abyss? Sin embargo aquella vez algo había diferente. En lugar de haberse encontrado todos, Iván y Alex vieron que nadie más se había presentado. Se saludaron entre ellos, pero era normal preguntarse si ocurría algo por haber sido convocados sólo ellos dos. - Veo que estáis aquí chicos. Me alegro de veros – Bishop había entrado en la sala de estar y se erguía en la puerta. Sonreía afablemente… muy afablemente. Con la expresión propia de quien dice “sabes que te estoy ocultando algo, pero no te lo voy a decir” – Se os ve un poco heridos de vuestra última misión. Por cierto, buen trabajo. Vamos a la enfermería. - Estoy bien. Lucas había empezado a caminar y, aunque sabía perfectamente quien había contestado, siguió andando. Simplemente levantó la mano e hizo un gesto para instarlos a avanzar “Vamos”. Sin tener otra opción (que no les fuese a suponer seguramente una reprimenda más) decidieron seguir a Bishop. Al menos para ver de qué iba todo esto. Llegaron a una de las enfermerías de la mansión, que no era del todo desconocida para unos jóvenes mutantes acostumbrados a recibir golpes. Cuando entraron Lucas cerró la puerta detrás de ellos dejándoles solos. Allí, sentada sobre la camilla y apoyada en la pared estaba Tessa con una pierna flexionada en la que apoyaba su brazo derecho. Parecía que era ella quien realmente necesitaba de la enfermería, pues tenía un brazo y un hombre envueltos en yeso. - Enix, Eon. Tenemos que hablar – aún había muchos cabos sueltos y pendientes. Lo mejor era ir directo al grano y dejar claro el asunto. - No me digas que vas a hacernos un reconocimiento médico… - Acabáis de llegar de una misión, pero necesito que empecéis una nueva. Y no hablo de los Shining, si no de vosotros. Será difícil de asumir y extremadamente peligroso. Debéis saber que necesito que estéis conmigo, pero también debéis ser conscientes de que será una gran amenaza la que afrontaréis. Esperó unos segundos para darles a los chicos la posibilidad de pensar sobre ello y que hiciesen sus propios cálculos. No sería apropiado saturar con demasiada información súbitamente. - En concreto vosotros dos – continuó – Seréis de los primeros en tener que tomar una decisión. ¿Estáis dispuestos a ver lo que tengo que enseñaros? No estaremos relacionados con los X-Men, ni con la mansión. Y no puedo aseguraros que vayamos a sobrevivir. ¿Qué decís? ---- -Seiken Sabia había estado monitorizando todo desde el principio. Si alguna vez llegaban a enterarse de que había estado presenciando toda la misión y analizándola sabía con certeza lo mucho que la criticaría. Claro que nunca lo descubriría. Cuando terminó la misión de la simulación en la Sala Peligro desconecto el espejo de enlace y borró todo rastro de su presencia. Esperó un tiempo antes de presentarse, para darle tiempo al chico para tranquilizarse. Miguel estaba bastante disgustado y agradecería si le daba un poco de espacio y no se presentaba de inmediato. Había sido astuto al descubrir el engaño, y quizá pensaría que la oferta que iba a recibir se debía a ello. Pero Tessa ya había seleccionado a Knight aún antes de empezar la misión. De camino hacia la Sala de Peligro se cruzó con Emma. Parecía no tener cara de muchos amigos… como a menudo. Tras intercambiar una serie de ‘alagos’ telepáticamente al cruzarse siguieron caminando sin que ninguna de las dos mutantes hiciese el gesto de detenerse o saludar a la otra. - Hola Knight. Has estado muy bien hace un rato – saludó cuando se encontró a solas con el muchacho. - ¿Tú también estabas metida en todo esto? - No. No me trae aquí una prueba. Si no algo rotundamente más importante. Y en lo que tengo para ti, no habrá al final ningún “Alto niños” – La voz de la mujer se volvía seria. Mostraba la gravedad de sus palabras – Te ofrezco algo más peligroso que lo que acabas de experimentar. Y será real. - ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? - Por lo que eres capaz de hacer. Ya no sólo ahora, si no lo que serás capaz de hacer en adelante. Eres valiente y capaz. Muchos dependerán de lo que estás dispuesto a arriesgar. Si estás preparado, ven conmigo. ---- -Seiken Acababa de llegar el invierno pero aún así la temperatura era gélida y nevaba con intensidad. El día había amanecido húmedo y nieve caída mojada. Había un fuerte viento que congelaba la nieve y la convertía en pequeños cubitos de hielo. Cielo oscuro y encapotado y una ventisca de granizo. Parecía el clima criado por un escritor de novela negra. Eso no le importaba lo más mínimo a Serguey, que se había criado en una tierra donde así eran la mayoría de los días. Caminaba con tranquilidad sin que el fuerte viento le hiciese inclinarse, aunque no dejaba de estudiar su espalda. Había notado que le seguían hacía ya unos minutos, por lo que había cambiado de rumbo y ahora se dirigía hacia unos callejones menos transitados. Al girar la esquina se volvió rápidamente y con una ametralladora disparó dos docenas de balas que sesgaron el aire en su atronador estallido. - Más te vale que salgas, o la próxima vez dispararé a dar. Vestía un largo abrigo de cuero negro y unas gafas de cristal rojo. Se mostró una vez las balas hicieron la pasada y se quedó frente a Iskandar, manteniéndose a media distancia. - No se te da muy bien seguir a la gente ¿eh? – se burló el hombre. - Tú eres el espía. Y, sin embargo, te he encontrado. - …Hmf. ¿Qué quieres? Sabia dio unos pasos acercándose más al mutante. - Quiero que trabajes para mí. Y que trabajes en equipo. Y te advierto que tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga. - Entérate nena. Nadie me manda – y como afirmación a sus palabras Serguey levantó el arma empuñándola de nuevo. - Cuando veas lo que os voy a mostrar, quizá cambies de idea. Es más. Si vienes conmigo te dejaré utilizar una nave espacial. - … Quizá me llame la atención. Tessa sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una tarjeta. Venía su nombre y la dirección de la Instituto Xavier para Estudios Superiores. - Tienes seis meses para tomar una decisión. Ve entonces a este lugar. Si sigo con vida, me encontrarás allí. ---- -Manticore “¿Estáis dispuestos a ver lo que tengo que enseñaros? No estaremos relacionados con los X-Men, ni con la mansión. Y no puedo aseguraros que vayamos a sobrevivir. ¿Qué decís?” Palabras que resonaron el la mente de alex, quien solo se limito a sonreír. Alex: quiere tirarnos al ruedo así nada más, una misión ultra secreta donde quizás terminemos muertos. Sage: así es chicos Alex: mmm bien acepto Sage la observo fijamente como si quiera encontrar alguna debilidad en las palabras o movimientos de alex, quien tomaba esto como un trabajo más, claramente no sabiendo en lo que se metía. Pero dando por hecho que pasarían muchas cosas. Pero quizás lo único que le molestaba en el momento era el hecho de que eso tendrían que ocultarlo al resto. Alex: extrañamente aceptare esto, aunque debe saber que no tiene mi confianza, no por completo. ---- -Seiken Lo que estaba haciendo no sólo era importante. Debía hacerse. La selección había sido estudiada y diseñada para poder afrontar las dificultades que seguramente encontrarían en su camino. Si todo era tan metódico ¿por qué no simplemente actuaba de forma metódica? Tessa había viajado hasta California. El clima era cálido y la mañana sin duda hermosa. Sabia podía pensar y razonar como una máquina. Almacenaría información y realizaría múltiples tareas simultáneas. Pero Sabia no era una máquina, y también sabía sentir preocupación. Pero no podía dejar que se mostrase nada de lo que le hacía sentir el aspecto con el que habían dejado al joven. En aquella terraza, bajo la sombra de una sombrilla un joven tomaba un capuchino disfrutando de un descanso. Gabriel todavía tenía algunas marcas de su paso por la Bóveda, como su cuerpo más hinchado de lo normal y su larga melena cortada. Noctem, como es habitual, vestía de forma elegante, pero con un conjunto más cómodo propio para el descanso. Se cubría del sol con unas gafas de cristal carmesí. Unas gafas que desde hacía años no daban un minúsculo zumbido por iniciativa propia. Ante el muchacho, uno de los cristales mostró un pequeño icono que se convirtió en un escueto mensaje: ’17:11’. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie enviaba un mensaje directo a las cibergafas y Gabriel comprendió al instante a quién se debía y qué significaba. Depositó el capuchino sobre la mesa y se giró para mirar a la dirección de las 5 en punto. Allí, de pie y quieta en medio de tanta gente que iba y venía en todas direcciones. Una figura en cuero entre tanto bañador ajustado. - Buona matinna, signorina Tessa – se levantó ofreciendo a la mujer que tomase asiento - ¿Podremos disfrutar de un capuccino o está el detective Bishop por aquí? - Hola Gabriel. Tienes buen aspecto – contestó ella avanzando y haciendo caso omiso al “Sí, magnífico” que murmuró como respuesta. Tomó asiento y, aceptando la invitación, pidió un capuchino – No hace falta que seas irónico. Lucas no está aquí. Cuando habían estado juntos, Gabriel nunca la habría dicho una ironía así como saludo… pero hacía mucho que ya no eran tutora y alumno. Los dos habían experimentado demasiadas cosas. - Y no será lo que quieres, pero he venido para que vengas a la mansión. No para que vuelvas a ser un joven alumno, si no para que veas lo que tengo que enseñaros. Después nos iremos. Y quiero que trabajes conmigo. Ahora es cuando realmente hará falta el proyecto que hace años se inició. Voy a formar a Los Infalibles. ---- -Juggs: Knight:.... ¿Preparado?... Me llamo en privado, señorita.... Tessa si recuerdo bien segun los datos de la mansion. La aventura... no es mi principal motivacion; pero requiere de mi ayuda ¿cierto? La frase sonaba, tal vez, un tanto de niño. Como si quisiera que lo necesitaran, como si en el fondo le gustaria saber una respuesta afirmativa. Pero no era por eso, no necesitaba aceptacion, y en estos momentos tampoco la queria tanto. Queria saberlo, queria ver si era realmente necesario. No era una persona que se enojara. Mas si contaba con un aire de seriedad, siempre, aun cuando reia o platicaba. Sage sin duda lo notaba dentro de las miles de cosas que sabe analizar, asi que contesto sin rodeos. Sage:Si, eres necesario. Knight:... No hace falta saber mas... tengo que avisar a mi equipo. ¿Pero eso ya lo sabias no? Sage: ¿Perdon? Knight se paro, mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigia a las duchas, antes de salir, volteo para dar una respuesta. Knight: Calculas,analizas, sabes. Me viste en la mision o me espias desde hace tiempo. Sabes que hago y que quiero, Incluso puede que hayas calculado esto... ¿Cual era la probabilidad que me negara?... Sage:...... Sage aunque no parecia sorprendida, meditaba sobre algo que cruzaba por su mente fugazmente, muy seguramente sobre contestarle o no; al menos eso creia Knight. Knight: No me la digas... solo queria estar seguro. Dime fecha y lugar... y todo lo demas me lo diras despues supongo. La armadura se iba deshaciendo mientras caminaba fuera, y se ponia la toalla en la espalda, una mision mortal... ¿quien dice que la escuela no es divertida? ---- -Seiken: - ¿? Era la noche antes de su regreso y WildWood caminaba sin rumbo fijo disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad tras lo que acababa de pasar recientemente. Esa noche había empezado a notar algo diferente, sólo pisar la tierra producía sensación de tristeza. Creía encontrarse sólo, pero le llamó la atención un pequeño resplandor de luz. Había cuatro pequeñas piedras colocadas en cruz sobre las que se habían colocado unas astillas secas. Una mujer se encontraba acuclillada frente a la diminuta llama con las manos extendidas. Claramente su aspecto y vestimenta delataban que no pertenecía a aquel lugar. ¿Cuándo habría llegado? - Hola WildWood – saludó Tessa de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes con aquellos a quienes había ido a reclutar. - ¿Sabia? – preguntó extrañado William. Conocía a la mujer, aunque nunca antes había tratado con ella. Y este encuentro era demasiado extraño. ¿No era posible que fuese… - Vengo a pedirte que seas un héroe – fue tan contundente esta frase que el joven dejó de pensar en otras cosas y centró su atención. Sabia todavía no había levantado el rostro y seguía fija en el fuego – Una llama de este tamaño apenas da luz ni calor. No tiene ningún objetivo real. Y, sin embargo, una débil llama en la noche tiene un gran significado. - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó. Todo parecía demasiado extraño. - He seguido tu rastro. Vengo a por ti. Y he oído que habéis terminado vuestra misión. - ¿Lo ha oído? Acabamos de terminar. - Por eso acabo de llegar. … Girándose por fin Sabia se separó del fuego y juntó las piedras, dejando que la llama se consumiese convirtiéndose en humo. Sin ninguna luz, las estrellas parecían brillar con más fuerza. - Hablaba en serio cuando dije lo de ser un héroe. Ser alguien que lo arriesga todo para no recibir nada. Aunque le estás entregando esperanza a la gente. No es de extrañar que alguien opine así de lo que debe suceder. Hay quien nace para ser una sombra… dentro de poco algunos chicos van a emprender una arriesgada misión. Y necesitarán que tú compartas ese mismo peligro para tener oportunidad de regresar. Mañana regresáis. Ven a buscarme. ---- -Seiken - La enfermería ha sido simplemente una formalidad, pues se requería vuestra presencia y no la del grupo - dijo levantándose de la camilla - Vamos a un sitio donde hablar más cómodamente. Habrá mucha información que querréis preguntar. Y mejor que estemos solos cuando te enfades... Antes de salir de la enfermería, se quedó en la puerta y se giró hacia Alex. - Me alegra que aceptes - la siempre analítica Sabia mostraba abiertamente un comentario personal. Sin duda debía ser grave... - ¿Y bien Eon? Sólo quedas tú. Cita: >> Juggernaut Dime fecha y lugar... y todo lo demas me lo diras despues supongo. - En cuanto estés preparado dirígete al angar del Pájaro Negro. Allí tenermos un lugar tranquilo y discreto para poder hablar. Mientras tanto voy a reunirme con otros dos miembros, así que nos veremos allí todos. Antes de separarse por completo añadió: - Trae conrigo lo que necesites para un largo viaje. hasta que vuelvan a necesitarte en la mansión es posible que pasemos unos días fuera. ---- -loganblack Iskandar acababa de entrar en el pereiferico de ñla mansion Xavier,no era la primera vez que entraba pero daba la sensacion de que algo habia cambiado en pocos meses.Eras mas melancolica le limito a pensar. Iskandar amino por el camino empedrado y se dirigio hacia los grandes portones que separaban la mansion de los jardines. A lo lejos vio como un muchacho se acercaba escopeta en amno,lo cual le lelvo a pensar que en la escuela no siempre se viene a aprendr. James: Oye viejo,que haces en la escuelano te reconozco. Iskandar: Simp`lemente un transeunte al que le habian dicho que habia un gran zoo cerca,y mira la direccion pone que es aqui. James levanto la escopeta y la dirigio a la cara de Iskadar. Iskandar: No creo que quisieras que esto pasara,simplemnte eria demsaido apra ti. James: Pruebame.... Derrpente un fulgor en el cielo callo y en una gran pirueta se interpuso entre los dos mutantes. Era Sabia. Saba: James,los aumnos deberian estar comiendo a esas horas,por favor vete. Iskandar: Adios niño.... Sabia: Serguey veo que aceptaste mi invitacion,eso me compalce. Iskandar: Si haceel favor de darme el amnual de instrucciones de este monopoly particualr,te dire si jeugo o no. Sabia: Je ---- -Andra y Seiken -¿Infalibles, signorina Tessa? Eso son sombras del pasado. Gabriel llamó al camarero con un gesto pidiéndole otro capuchino, la cafeína era algo que su cuerpo reclamaba mucho últimamente. Con una leve sonrisa le agradeció al camarero su rapidez. -No necesitas ese trato conmigo Gabriel. Y el pasado no desaparece sólo por quedar atrás. Los sucesos son ahora inminentes -No creo que sea persona grata en la Escuela.-aunque intentaba simularlo en lo posible y su por lo general calmada actitud lo facilitaba un rastro de amargura tintaba su voz.- y desde luego no veo conveniente arriesgarme a que el signore Summers vuelva a escoltarme hasta un helicóptero de SHIELD. -La escuela no siempre ha tomado las mejores decisiones, pero aún así dudo que quieran encerrar a alguien sobre quien no pesa ningún cargo ni expediente... –Sabia tomó un sorbo de capuchino semi-ocultando su gesto cómplice.-Responderé por ti allí Gabriel. Estoy segura de que no actuaras como otros creen. Y Scott quiere opinar algo al respecto, hablare con el en privado El italiano se mostraba claramente el desagrado que le producía el hecho de que su emtora se ofreciese a ‘responder’ de él. Nunca había querido ser enemigo de la Patrulla-X o de sus alumnos, pero según parecía aquello no era elección suya. -¿Qué necesita de mi? - Todo -¿Porqué? -Porque si nosotros no actuamos. Sencillamente no quedará nada. Existe una certeza de extinción Gabriel, pero por desgracia aun no disponemos de los medios necesarios para saber como evitarlo. Aun no tengo una estadística que te pueda asegurar lo que tendrías q afrontar si vienes conmigo -Las estadísticas sólo les interesan a aquellos que viven dentro de ellas, signorinna. A mi me interesa lo que queda fuera de ellas. ¿A qué vamos a enfrentarnos? -No lo sé. Pero sí puedo mostrarte lo que tenemos que evitar Por eso deberás venir a la escuela. Una vez los veas, no te pediré nada más. Podrás tomar una decisión. -En cuanto vino aquí ya sabía mi decisión, Tessa. Iré a la Escuela y no tendrá que responder de mi, sé comportarme, ambos sabemos eso. ¿A parte de mi de quienes hablamos? - Hace unos meses contacté con ingeniero llamado Serguey. El resto de Infalibles están ahora en diferentes misiones. Tenemos control de luz, manipulación de estructura de átomos, canalización y mutación de energías y empatía o dominio sobre la esencia natural. A parte de tus facultades, que asumo conoces perfectamente como para necesitar que las describa -Creo conocerlas, aunque sin duda resultaría interesante una descripción de ellas por su parte. Así pues asumo que hablamos de Eon y Willwood, ya que el resto de sus descripciones no me son familiares. ¿Por qué yo Sabia? -Por las decisiones que has tomado.- después de aquella sentencia la mujer dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó con cuidada lentitud, dejaba que el joven que se sentaba a su lado reflexionase sobe lo que le había propuesto y cómo se lo había propuesto.- Lamento que tengamos que separaron tan pronto, pero trabajaremos contra el tiempo. Te veré en la mansión Gabriel -Hasta entonces signorina.-levantándose cortésmente a la vez que Sabia, Gabriel se despidió de ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a verla alearse suspiró y negó con la cabeza, renegando entre dientes.- Si dependemos de mis decisiones nos ha condenado a todos. El café se había quedado casi frío, ya no había quien se lo bebiese, llamó al camarero y le pagó la cuenta, Levantándose se alisó un poco los pantalones de lino beige y se colocó la camisa del mismo material, echando un último vistazo al lugar por donde su mentora había desaparecido Gabriel tomó su sombrero y se lo puso. De camino a la limusina que le esperaba a la salida de la plaza alcanzó a jugar un poco con los niños que correteaban por el lugar detrás de un balón que se les escapaba. Al entrar en el vehículo una voz serena le preguntó. -¿Ha disfrutado del café señor Grimaldi? -Mucho, Leblanc, gracias. Por favor, volvamos a la mansión. Varios días después: La limusina se paró en la entrada del recinto, un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo canoso y una perilla pulcramente recortada vestido con un traje negro bajó la ventanilla del conductor inclinándose hacia el interfono. -La señora Sabia está esperando al señor Grimaldi. La verja de la propiedad se abrió automáticamente y el chofer condujo hasta la entrada de la casa en donde paró y salió del coche para abrir la puerta del pasajero. Un joven de unos 22 años vestido con un traje gris oscuro y una corbata carmesí salió del Mercedes S4 Matic, cojeando visiblemente caminó hasta la puerta ayudado por un bastón de ébano y plata, dado que iba a entrar en un interior al momento no se cubrió con su sombrero, que sin embargo llevaba en la mano en la que no sujetaba su apoyo. Era el mismo Gabriel que había traspasado el umbral de aquella escuela decenas de veces y a la vez uno totalmente diferente. No sólo su físico estaba totalmente alterado, si no que su espíritu ya no era tan joven. En cuanto subió los escalones la puerta de entrada se abrió. -Buenas noches detective Bishop. Vengo a ver a Sabia. ---- -Nikolev - No.... .... Ejem, eso sono muy drastico, disculpe señorita Tessa, solo que no ire ni ira Enix sin atender algunos puntos entre los principales: * Necestia compartir mas informacion que "mision secreta" * Alex necesita curarse de ese brazo de prioridad.. SI ENIX, sin brazo curado no vas a la mision. * Me da su autografo?........ jejejeje es que tengo mi libreta y pues usted casi nunca anda por aqui y pues pense aprovechar la oportunidad ... eeeste usted tambien señor bishop, digo jejeje no es que no quisiera pedirle tambien a usted es que pues ya sabe... Ejem, si se cumplen esos objetivos estamos dentro. Eon destellaba incontrolablemente a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural por mantener una posicion casi militar, copiada del ejercito que enfrento hace poco. Enix estuvo a punto de recriminarle el asunto de su brazo pero mantuvo tambien su postura esperando una respuesta de cualqueira de los dos profesores frente a ellos. ---- -Seiken Cita: >>Loganblack Si hace el favor de darme el amnual de instrucciones de este monopoly particualr,te dire si jeugo o no. - Si sabes algo sobre mi Iskandar, y en estos seis meses estoy segura de que habrás aprendido bastante sobre mi, sabrás que no acostumbro a perder el tiempo. No te habría hecho venir aquí si no fuese necesario - dijo iniciando la entrada en la mansión, pero mientras se giraba añadió - Y tampoco si no supiese que a pesar de tu rechazo cuanto más tiempo pases mayor será la tensión que te hará querer seguir adelante. Caminaron rápidamente sin hacer paradas. Las personas con las que se cruzaban les miraban extrañadas y con una leve pizca de recelo. Pero no había forma de saber cuál de los dos mutantes les hacía sentirse así. - Tendrás que trabajar en equipo. Tendrás que seguir instrucciones precisas. Tendrás que confiar tu seguridad en el equipo. Y vas a sangrar mucho. - Sí, claro... - contestaba irónicamente Iskandar - Hace que me muera de ganas por participar... - el sarcasmo de sus palabras podía palparse incluso con manos desnudas. - Hoy no se iniciarán misiones ni se darán excesivos detalles. Pero cuando veas las estrellas podré ofreceros más respuestas. Habían llegado a la antesala de uno de los hangares. Era un lugar tranquilo, ya que no solía pasar mucha gente por allí, excepto para iniciar o terminar una misión. Cuando llegaron Tessa se preparó para que se reuniesen el resto de los miembros y que así tuviese la oportunidad de darles la información que merecían. Cita: >>Andra Buenas noches detective Bishop. Vengo a ver a Sabia. Durante un momento Noctem notó un gesto extraño en el rostro de Bishop. El detective estaba acostumbrado a analizar todas las situaciones siendo capaz de intuir los siguientes sucesos. Habiendo visto a Sabia entrar en contacto con varios de los jóvenes no podía evitar imaginarse casi cualquier cosa. - Hola Gabriel. Tessa no me había dicho quien vendría, pero por alguna razón no me sorprende verte aquí. - Si me dice dónde puedo encontrarla, se lo agradecería. - Oh, no te preocupes. Ya te acompaño - Gabriel asintió respetuosamente, pero Bishop podía percibir los pequeños detalles. Casi imperceptibles. Había notado ese brillo en su mirada y añadió - No creas que no me fio de ti. Lo hago. Simplemten Sabia quería saber cuándo llegabas. Adelante, te guiaré hasta ellos. Ya en el acceso al angar Bishop golpeó la puerta y dijo: - Tessa, traigo a uno de tus muchachos. - Gracias Lucas - respondió la voz de Sabia al otro lado - Ya me hago yo responsable de todo. - ... Me aterra cuando dice eso. Cita: >>Nikolev // manticore Ejem, si se cumplen esos objetivos estamos dentro. - Una actitud dominante Eon. Organizando exigencias en la primera toma de contacto - murmuró Sabia consiguiendo levemente que Iván se ruborizase por un instante - La necesitarás. Iba a haber dicho algo, pero se resintió de sus heridas. Tessa se concedió un segundo paracalmar el dolor de sus dos heridas, aunque ninguna de ellas parecía sangrar. - Ambos tenéis razón con el secretismo de la misión. Sólo un fanático se sacrificaría sin comprender su causa igual que sólo un temerairio ofrece su confianza sin que antes alguien se la haya ganado. Es justo que exijáis ambas. Cuando estemos en un lugar seguro podré informaros sobre la misión. Por eso ahora debemos reunirnos. Formo parte de esto igual que vosotros. No soy una tutora de equipo. Juzgaréis mi confianza igual que lo hará el resto del equipo. Al ver como Eon tenía consigo una libreta y hacía su tercera petición, el rostro de Sabia se volvió más serio, aunque en él apareció una sonrisa. Era como una inquietante semilla de alegría en una mirada de inflexible seriedad. - Dentro de poco Eon, poco querrás mi autógrafo. Pues será a vosotros a quienes os lo pidan ilusionados muchachos. Por último la herida. Enix bien sabrá juzgar lo que deberá hacer y comprender si está preparada o si rechazar la atención médica supondrá un perjuicio para el grupo. Finalmente abrió la puerta de la enfermería y salió dirigiendo a los jóvenes a reunirse con el resto del grupo. - No habrá ahora ninguna misión. Cualquier herida puede esperar. ---- -Manticore Alex solo siguió a Sage, mientras miraba a ivan con una cara de te quiero matar. Enix: desde cuando decides lo que puedo o no hacer Ivan: he…. El cual estaba algo distraído con la presencia de Sage Enix: X_D ivan se que es impresionante, pero al menos ten algo de respeto y cierra la boca. Ivan: si claro soy el líder del equipo, soy responsable de ti Alex: jajaja en los abyss, pero fuera de ellos no tienes ningún control sobre mi , lo entiendes, lo que haga no te importa Ivan se puso serió alex jamás le había hablado de tal forma, casi siempre había seguido sus juegos. Ivan: creo que eres la primera opción una fanática que se sacrificaría, aceptas pero no confías Alex: si lo que digas, sabes para el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no me conoces para nada. Sage: jóvenes, tranquilos por cierto Enix tendremos que hablar sobre tu herida Enix: ok depende de lo que sigue, diablos desde que regresamos todo el mundo no me deja en paz con esto. Eon: bueno se supone que tu sanas casi de inmediato, así que es algo extraño k no lo hayas hecho ya. Enix: bueno ivan para sanar necesito energía y a menos que tu y resto de los habitantes de la morada se presten para sufrir un poquito y llenarme. Sage: chicos hemos llegado ---- -Loganblack Iskandar miro a u n lado y a otro,puedo reconocer a algunos de los chicos que estaban en la habitacion,pudo ver claramente que el era el mas viejo de todos.Por lo tanto el mas experimentado. Iskandar: bueno Sabia,me gustaria saber algunas cosas de este juego,se que me dijiste que a la luz de las estrellas lo veremos todo,pero por ahora,quisiera saber alguna cosa,como por ejemplo,a que viene tanto poder? Sabia: Te refieres a....? Iskandar: Desd el control de las plantitas de este hasta la desintegracion de luz de mi compatriota. Sabia: Veo que escaeas bien la situacion,perod e moment esto estara bien por ahora,hablad entre vosotros. Iskandar: Pues vale.........(Bostezo)...........Alguien me puee traer un Wyski? Sabia: Te recuerdo dond estamos Sergey? Iskandar: Bueno que tal esa la mansion recuerdo las barbaridades que tuve que hacer. Eon: Esta perfectamente gracias. Iskandar se levanto y fue hacia el chico rubio con aspecto siniestro que eetaba sentado en el sillon Noctem: Si....? Iskandar le alnzo una mano al cuello y le arranco un mechon de pelo de la caba. Sabia pego un salto y tumbo a l rso de una patada ene l sillon. Iskandar: Ya tengo lo que encesitaa gracias.... Noctem: Que haces.....? Sabia: El señor Iskandar,es un mimico,pero le gusta tomar las cosas por la fuerza verdad? Iskandar emitio una carcajada que arruino el temple serio de la atmosfera existene. ---- -Juggs Kngith: ¿Esto es lo que juntas? debe de ser peor de lo que pense. La voz grave sono en la sala. La presencia de Knight se habia hecho notar. Asi lo queria, no es que no confiara en este asunto... solo que no confiaba. Un equipo se basa de la cooperacion y confianza entre ellos, ¿que podia el esperar de esto? "momentos dificiles" se limitaba a repetir en su mente. Enix: Miguel? Knight: Hola Alex, me alegra verte. La mirada se ambos se cruzo, y Miguel contesto con una sonrisa amable, que, al continuar con los demas regreso a su estado serio. Eon: Pss.. ¿lo conoces? Las palabras de Eon, intentaron "disimuladamente" saberlo, pero la pregunta fue tan audible y obvia, como para enix como para todos los demas. Enix: Ejem.. si. Knight miro a el joven de la silla,a Tessa, y al hombre del suelo, limitandose a pasar a un lado, cuando se quedo cerca de el espia, sus dedos se acercaron a la piel de Knight, pero cuando intento hacer algo, una reluciente armadura recubrio todo su cuerpo, mientras volteaba seriamente y dejaba su maleta a un lado de sus pies, recargo su espalda contra la pared, y su cara tomo un aspecto mas tranquilo, claro que no era obvio para los demas por su armadura. Mas aun faltaba gente, pues Sage no habia pensado a cantar, asi que se limito a preguntar lo obvio a falta de algo mas que hacer. Knight: Y... quien falta? ---- -Nikolev Con Miguel acomodandose y los demas cuchicheando Iván se sentia de lo mas comodo: una reunion secreta en una escuela ya no tan secreta con compañeros, desconocidos y mas extraños como futuros compañeros... interensante de sobremanera. Al mirar a Noctem Iván enseguida penso en varias maneras diferentes de llamar su atencion y no tener que armar un escandalo para saludarlo ya que habia pasado un rato de no verlo. Sobretodo tenia que mencionarle el infimamente pequeño hecho de que el ultimo de los compañeros de cuarto que tuvo en sus principios en la mansion se habia aparecido en Moscú. Sin embargo despues de mucho rato de estar observando a su amigo pudo notar muchas cosas que por la emocion no habia pensado. Gabriel habia cortado su cabello de manera drastica, cosacomun en el mismo mas no en el italiano, ademas de que ahora parecia el hijo de popeye en lugar del paloflaco que era....no solo era eso, esa su mirada y su actitud. Antes era serio, simplon a veces y con una pisca de amargado,s in embargo tenia una sonrisa econdida y era mas o menos muy feliz... ahora tenia la misma fachada seria pero por dentro no veia nada de alegria, solo un cansancio y depresion terribles. Como su su nuevoe stado fisico le hubiera costado mucho mas de lo que queria dar. Por supuesto por experiencia sus conjeturas para Noctem resultaban en un golpe ne el rostro así que seria mejor dejar de imaginar tonterias, tal vez todo era porque Gab estaba cerca de Sage y esta era una forma extraña en que sus hormonas le gritaban que le gustaba la maestra (TODOS lo sabian.. por todos refiriendose a el mismo). Al ver que sus efuerzos no rendian fruto Eon se detuvo y su rostro se torno serio y apagado. Pondria atencion a la mision y saludaria (si es que no entraba en depre) en otro momento, despues de todo ya habia hecho enojar a Alex y encontrarse con -ex-muerto-por-maldito-de-boltic no le trajo recuerdos precisamente memorables.... Valla que es frase era tan cliche como estupida. ---- -Andra -…Me aterra cuando dice eso. Gabriel miró sorprendido a Bishop por aquella afirmación, no se esperaba de él algo así, un comentario cómplice viniendo del hombre que lo había acusado del crimen de la discoteca, sin embargo vio algo en los ojos del mutante, una comprensión casi instintiva de sus motivos. Con una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos Gabriel asintió y le devolvió a confianza. -A mi también. El hombretón se rió con una sonora carcajada y se despidió mientras al puerta se abría. Cuando Gabriel entró se encontró con la sala abarrotada (bueno más de lo que hubiese pensado en un primer momento) entró apoyándose en el bastón y pasó hacia un sillón frente a unas computadoras, estaba vacío y lo suficientemente alejado del resto como para darle un poco de intimidad. Con un ademán saludó a su ex-tutora y se sentó a esperar. Vio como el ‘agente de SHIELD’ se acercaba a él, y con un gesto rápido le arrancaba algunos cabellos, cerró los ojos un momento controlando todas las fibras de su cuerpo que le instaban a arrancarle el brazo de 8 formas diferentes. Luchar contra la programación de la Bóveda que le convertía en un asesino que respondía a la violencia con más violencia (eficaz y quirúrgica, extirpando lo que le había molestado de raíz) le costaba bastante todavía, sin embargo él era un caballero, un hombre, no un salvaje que se dejase llevar por sus instintos. Entretenido como estaba en no montar un bochornoso numerito allí delante apenas vio como Eón lucía y relucía hasta quedar apagado y mustio como un niño a que no le dan una piruleta intentando llamar su atención. Cuando se percató de ello era tarde y su amigo estaba ya triste y cariacontecido. Una sensación de ternura le embargó, más era tan tenue que llegó a creerla incluso un espejismo. Se sentía anestesiado para todo lo que significase algo positivo, y le incomodaba que el sentimiento imperante en él cuando observaba a Iván fuese enfado, enfado por no haberse preocupado de lo que había sido su vida en aquellas semanas, enfadado por que nunca fue a rescatarle de ese infierno, enfado por que el miraba con aquella sonrisa de ‘cuanto me alegro de verte, es como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo’ y enfadado porque no podía enfadarse con su mejor amigo. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y resopló antes de levantarse e ir hacia Knight. Cuando llegó ante él le tendió la mano. -Buona notte, me llamo Gabriel. Después de haberse presentado se dirigió a Willwood, con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos del mago saludó a uno de los chicos que había conocido durante su última estancia en la mansión y con el que había mantenido una relación bastante amistosa. -Sono felice di vederli William. ¿Qué tal te manejas con la vara jo, has seguido entrenando? -Sí, Gabriel, me gustaría que podamos volver a combatir verás como he mejorado bastante. A punto estaba de responderle cuando vio a la chica que por el momento se había mantenido distante mirarle con cara de odio. Respiraba más fuerte de lo normal y se notaba que intentaba contener su ira, la mandíbula desencajada, apretados los dientes y los puños cerrados hasta casi hacerse sangre. La recordaba se hacía llamar Enix y había sido una de las que transportó desde al Sala de Peligro antes de volarla. Y la que más había sufrido por la muerte del robot. -¡¡Cómo podéis saludar a ese asesino!! ¡¡Él mató a Rolox!! ¿¡O ya lo habéis olvidado?! ¡¡Tienes suerte de que…!! ¡¡Eres…!! La ira apenas la dejaba hablar y si no hubiese sido por Knight que la sujetaba contra su pecho se habría abalanzado a por el italiano que con paso lento se acercó a ella y la miró durante unos segundos, sopesando quizá cómo actuar. ¿Habría sabia calculado todo aquello? ¿Sabía ella de los sentimientos de Alex hacia su antiguo pupilo? y de ser así ¿cuán grave era la situación para que no dudase en someterlos a ambos a aquello sin contar con todo el dolor que provocaba? A final Gabriel cambió su imperturbable gesto por uno más suave, casi contrito y con toda la sinceridad del mundo le habló a la chica. -Lamento su perdida signorina. Alex no sabía si dejar aflorar sus lágrimas o darle una bofetada. No iba a parecer débil delante de ninguno de ellos así que zafándose de Miguel con algo más de fuerza de la apropiada se marchó hacia una esquina de hangar. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz el mago se fue hacia Iván y se puso a su lado como si nada hubiese pasado, colocó su mano en el brazo del ruso y apretó un poco con gesto cariñoso, algo tan poco habitual que Iván alzó el rostro hacia él y sonrió centelleando, todas sus penas se habían esfumado, era fácil contentarle y desde luego era fácil querer a alguien así e inevitable hacerlo una vez se le conocía. Eon sabía que aquel gesto de cariño proveniente de Gabriel era extraño y entendía lo que valía, pero no le extrañó tampoco que acto seguido se marchase sin mediar palabra y fuese hacia Iskandar que le miraba con gesto desafiante una vez se había levantado del suelo. No alzó la voz, procuró dejar aquello entre ellos dos y una atenta Sabia que por ahora tan sólo había hecho el papel de observadora. Tessa avanzó su cuerpo unos milímetros en la dirección de aquellos dos dispuesta a actuar. Existía un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que aquello terminase de forma violenta. -Per favore Seguey, devuélvame mi cabello, no me fuerce a quitárselo. ----- -Juggs Knight sopeso la situacion, y tomo sus prioridades, como esos dos se pelearan esto ya tendria que hablarlo seriamente con Tessa, y aunque todos miraban atentos, el se giro, mientras el descontento crecia entre ellos, el fue a la esquina cerca de Alex, puede que quisiera que la dejaran sola, pero no podia necesitar mas a alguien segun el lo pensaba. Knight: ¿Estas bien? Sabiendo lo estupida de la pregunta, pero esperando saber que le pasaba, prosiguio, aunque ella sollozaba entre su ira. No estaba muy conciente de quien era rolox, apenas una poca de informacion tenia, y que habia sido muerto hace un tiempo, esta claro suponer que era alguien especial para ella. Lo mejor seria tener tacto. Enix: Vete Knight: Alex por favor, solo quiero hablar... ¿que era rolox para ti? Enix: Vete o te drenare la vida, lo juro! Knight:... Si eso te tranquiliza. Enix: Callate! hablas como si supieras algo, no sabes nada. Knight: Es lo que intento alex, se que no soy tu mejor amigo, ni muy conocido ni nada. Pero lo estoy intentando... por favor, dejame ayudarte con... con lo que pueda... La mezlca de furia y triztesa hacia algo dificil hablar con Enix, pero mas aun parecia mas frustrada que antes, hace un tiempo la conocio en su viaje con James y Will, pero en realidad, poco conocia a la gente de la mansion aparte de Felix, Will o James.Pensando en eso, Will estaba alli y nisiquiera lo habia saludado, que mal, pero con todo el alboroto se le habia pasado, y ahora tenia un asunto entre manos. Enix:... Knight: Mira.. se que no soy el indicado para hablar ahora contigo, tal vez soy todavia muy nuevo en esto, pero no quisiera verte asi... digo... puedes decirme, no es que lo vaya a contar a nadie ni nada. Enix: No es por eso. Knight:...por que es entonces...? ---- -Manti enix: es solo que no me interesa hablar alex comenzo a calmarse por fin logro apartar la vista de noctem, se imaginaba infinidad de cosas para hacerlo pagar. miguel: lo se pero no puedes quedarte así alex: bueno si con esto me dejas en paz, rolox era mi hermano la cara de miguel se quedo paralizada hasta que le vinieron a la mente varios hechos. miguel: no era un robot? ... disculpa yo no lo sabia alex: un robot medio loco, pero más humano que muchos que conozco. miguel: entiendo era muy importante para ti enix: el unico en que confiaba ciegamente, y viceversa ...bueno esto me pasa por no pensar las cosas antes de actuar miguel: ya has aceptado enix: tu que crees, bueno dejemos a un lado eso y pongamos atención miguel: "pongamos atención" son duda esas ultimas palabras no eran parte de la enix que conocia, era poco pero sabia que no eran naturales para ella. alex adivinando lo que miguel pensaba, solo se limito a darle una pequeña palmada en el brazo, entonces se enfoco solo Sage ---- -Seiken Desde que los miembros del grupo se habían reunido Sabia se habían mantenido en silencio. Simplemente colocada en un punto central de la sala quería darles tiempo para desenvolverse y reaccionar. Eran personas muy dispares entre las que ya existía algún tipo de relación. Si alguien hubiese dicho que pretendía formar un grupo así, probablemente no le habrían creído. Pero si además hubiese dicho que les iba a reunir súbitamente y esperaba que acabasen siendo un gran equipo lo más seguro es que creyesen que esa persona estaba loca. Pero Tessa había analizado la situación infinidad de veces hasta el momento. El equipo sería bueno. Muy bueno. Realmente podían incluso ser mejores, pero la unión sería uno de sus mayores peligros. No podía siquiera asegurar que el grupo llegase a aceotar formarse tras esta primera reunión, pero, a pesar de cuánto podía Tessa trabajar como una máquina, también podía tener confianza y fe. Y tenía esperanza en ellos... aunque sería dificil que lo admitiese. Para continuar con las presentaciones, Sabia tomó la palabra para presentarles parte de la escasa información que poseía: - Desde hace cuatro años he tenido acceso a fragmentos de información para monitorizar superseres que demuestren suponer una potencial amenaza y así tenerles bajo control antes de que puedan causar daños irreversibles - comenzó explicando - Hace tres tuve acceso por primera vez a los efectos colaterales que un mutante de extremo poder podía causar. En aquella ocasión algunos X-Men rastrearon la zona, sin mayores novedades desde entonces. Los dos últimos años se llevó a cabo un proceso de fragmentación de datos interelacionados para crear una red virtual, para establecer conexiones no visibles entre varios de los archivos aislados que disponía. La versión corta de la situación sería que algunos superseres, activa o pasivamente, suponen una amenaza y deben detenerse - Tessa caminaba entre todos los presentes a los que había convocado pasando cerca de cada uno de ellos - De ser necesaria una justificacion pública, sería esa. La situación no es así. La mutante se dirigió a un lateral del hangar dedonde cogió un maletín que había depositado allí antes de la reunión. Lo que sacó de él parecía un pequeño mapa del tamaño de un folio repleto de puntos, elipses y pequeñas anotaciones. A simple vista no decía nada, pero Sabia lo mantuvo entre sus manos. - Finalmente, hace seis meses rastreé una serie de sucesos encadenados que vinculan a algunos seres de extremo poder a una dirección suficientemente buena como para todavía estar fuera de nuestro alcance. En resumen, no sé quienes son. Pero sí pude establecer una relación que me condujo a una joven mutante cuyo código es Ying/Yang. Los que aceptéis continuar, la conoceréis pronto. Ahora os mostraré lo que ella ha podido descubrir. Nuevamente caminó pero esta vez se separaó del grupo avanzando hacia atrás. Cuando alcanzó una distancia suficiente que la permitíamirarles a todos directamente añadió. - No sólo hablo de seres extremadamente poderosos. Os aseguro que cualquiera de ellos podría poner en apuros a la Patrulla. Por ello, tengo tres consejos que debo convertir en exigencias: · Debéis ser un grupo · Debéis confiar en el grupo · Jamás. Jamás, debéis luchar solos. Si podéis aceptar esto, entonces tendremos una posibilidad. Quienes quieran aceptar, por favor venid conmigo. Os enseñaré lo que Ying/Yang me mostró. Una vez lo veáis, sabréis casi lo mismo que yo de todo esto. Quizá alguien hubiese imaginado que Sabia caminaría de vuelta para salir del hangar,pero en lugar de eso siguió retrocediendo hasta llegar al Pájaro Negro. Introdujo rápidamente los códigos de acceso en el panel numérico y una plataforma de embarque descendió lentamente. - ¿El Pájaro Negro? - Sí - dijo Sabia escuetamente - Tiene mejores ordenadores. - Entonces ya sabías que sí íbamos a venir si habías solicitado usar el jet. - Eso no es del todo exacto - añadió Tessa con un gesto de complicidad - Para ser precisos, Emma me prohibió expresamente que lo usáramos. - y mientras que lo decía ascendió por la plataforma de la nave - Claro que desde cuando le importa a alguien lo que diga esa mujer. Ahora, señor Kasensky, si está dispuesto a aceptar nuestras tres normas y seguir con nosotros, compórtese como es debio. Tome los mandos del Pájaro Negro. Pilotarás hasta estas coordenadas. - terminó levantando el mapa que sujetaba y dejándolo en el aire para ue Iskandar tomase su decisión. ---- -Loganblack y Andra Iskandar estaba observando todo lo que el constaba la mision que le ogfrecian,desde luego la opcion de hacer estas misiones le daria la posibilidad de almacenar genes de gente muy poderosa. Iskandar: Acepto con una condicion Sabia: Cual? Iskandar: Quiero una muestra genetica de todo aquel que yo quiera Sabia: Escetuando los miembors del equipo,si no qieren dartela Iskandar: Ok,me va a gustar esto. Noctem: Te repito que me des lo que me has robado Per favore. "-¿Per favore? Jajajajaja spaguety sigues siendo igual de maricón. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿estó? Iskandar iba agitando el mechón que le había arrancado a Gabriel delante suya, estaba acostumbrado por su físico imponente a no tener rival y a que otros se achantasen frente a él. Por unos segundos siguió con el juego riéndose del joven hasta que con un gesto contundente le lanzó un puñetazo demoledor al estómago. Si todo esto era un juego, el jueguecito de Sage, é iba a enseñarle a los otros niños que él era el tipo al que tenían que temer en el recreo. El problema surgió cuando Iskandar se encontró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la mano del italiano sujetando su puño a la altura de al muñeca, desviando el golpe hacia abajo y viedno como su brazo era fracturado a la altura de codo cuando Gabriel utilizó su rodilla buena para hacer de punto de apoyo y forzar que la articulación se flexioase en sentido contrario a lo que los cánones de la medicina decían recomendable. -Habría sido más facil, signore si me lo hubiese dado. Le recomiendo utilizar la muestra de cabello que le quitó a mi compañero para curarse el razo. Su factor de curación le será muy útil. El mago le dejó en el mismo lugar despues de haber recogido todos sus cabellos, agarrándose el brazo." El dolor le hacia caer hacia un aldo,pero hizo caso y utilizo el pdoer de revenge para recuperarse,a los 5 minutos estaba en plenas condicinoes otra vez. Sabia: Creo que ya nos podemos ir.Aceptas señor Kasenski? Iskandar sonrio y se encendio un puro,meintras que salia llevaba una sonrisa en la cara. Sabia: Interesnate,aun sigue sonriendo Iskandar: Quise probar al italaiano,digale de mi aprte que estare encantado de trabajar con el. Sabia:- Condúcelo en Semi-Automático para poder controlar los ejes de la nave. Será más importante la orientación que la posición. Tendrás que dirigir en sistema electrónico. Iskandar: No soy un experto piloto,pero creo k te sorprenderias de todo lo que se hacer Sabia: Se todo lo que puedes hacer,por eso te he contrtado. Iskandar sonrio y comenzo a hacer carias piruetas con el avion siempre siguiendo un sistema totalmente suyo.Iskandar era un soldado de la antigua Union Sovietica y eso contaba mucho. ---- -Andra Lo había hecho, le había roto el brazo y simplemente había sido como respirar. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira, rompe brazo, inspira… ¿Dónde se había quedado el chico que prefería que unos matones le pegasen en el patio del colegio antes de tener que defenderse por miedo a hacerles daño? Fuese dónde fuese había quedado ya muy lejos. Y eso le reconcomía por dentro. -Ahora vuelvo. Pisando una sombra Gabriel se teleportó fuera de al mansión al lugar donde su mayordomo le esperaba. Abrió el maletero del coche y cogió una bolsa, en menos de cinco minutos se había cambiado y vestía el traje que años atrás Sage le había dado al formar el primer proyecto de los Infalibles. Si iba a ser un Infalible tendría que desvincularse de todo lo que pudiese relacionarle con los Striker y el traje de combate era una de esas cosas. Cuando estuviese en una misión con Sage vestiría aquel viejo traje. Suerte que las moléculas inestables se ajustaban a su nueva musculatura. -Leblanc. -¿Señor? -Me voy de viaje no tengo claro cuánto tardaré en volver pero espero que no sea demasiado. Díselo a Luccia por favor. -Por supuesto señor. ¿Puedo preguntar cual es su destino, señor? -La verdad es que no lo sé… Pero tengo la sensación de que será algún lugar exótico. De nuevo Gabriel se teleportó, esta vez utilizando la sombra del viejo hombre. Seguía llevando bastón, pero esta vez era de un material diferente, difícil de reconocer. Cuando apareció en el hangar se acercó a Sage mientras el resto subía al Pájaro Negro. -En menudo lío me ha metido. ¿No sabía que tengo un imán para los maniacos? siempre buscan ponerme a prueba...debe de ser por la corbata... Y Enix... al menos podría haberme advertido. -Sé que nuestro inicio será difícil Gabriel. Pero es importante que sea así. Si nos unimos con facilidades, con ayudas y alegrías, podríamos esperar que siga siendo así. Pero debemos saber que nada será fácil, y que nuestro esfuerzo es por conseguir que sea mejor. Eso es lo más importante Porque si no luchamos por lo que queremos, ¿entonces por qué vamos a hacerlo? -Por lo que debemos- contestó el chico de forma sombría. Que otros se permitiesen el lujo de luchar por lo que querían, él… sólo podía luchar por lo que debía hacerse, aunque esa lucha le consumiese por dentro. - Siempre es así… El chico le miraba con una intensidad extraña, aprecia apunto de decir algo más cuando suspiró y asintió forzando una sonrisa. Sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia el Pájaro Negro y se sentó en la parte posterior, en el mismo sitio en el que se había sentado con Iván meses atrás. Cuando su amigo entró y le vio ahí no le pasó desapercibido el gesto del italiano que le invitaba a sentarse. Necesitaba a un amigo, aunque no pudiese hablar con él, aunque no pudiese contarle todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que tenía planeado necesitaba tener a alguien a quien sentía que le importaba cerca. -¿Cómo te va russo pazzesco? ---- -Seiken Observando la situación, Sage podía ver el resentimiento de Enix que poco a poco era sometido por su perseverancia. Noctem, habiendo aceptado venir a la mansión se sentía amenazado con sólo haberse mostrado. Tessa habría querido hablar con ellos. Explicarles por qué lo había organizado todo de esta manera, pero no podía permitírselo. En estos momentos de fragilidad, ahora que sólo eran personas reunidas que no se consideraban un grupo, era en esos momentos cuando Sage necesitaba actuar como un pilar. Estable e imperturbable. Un apoyo sobre el que Los Infalibles pudiesen erigirse. ¿Qué se siente cuando actuando como es debido das a alguien una responsabilidad que puede costarle la vida? Pues se siente horrible... - Ahora que habéis terminado de haceros amigos, podremos embarcar - dijo con sencillez, suavizando la tensión. Pero lo dijo estando girada mientras miraba al Pájaro Negro. De esta forma los jóvenes no podían ver que lo decía con los ojos cerrados. Uno a uno fueron todos embarcando. Iskandar tomó su propia ruta para dirigirse al puente, mientras que los demás se dirigían a la cámara de referencias, donde diferentes pantallas de vídeo podrían transmitir los datos que Tessa traía así como generar estructuras holográficas de estos mismos datos. Cuando Sage vio aparecer a Gabriel no pudo contener un gesto de sonrisa al ver que traía consigo el traje original de Los Infalibles y que lo conserbaba en tan buen estado. Cuando el muchacho la habló ella contestó con sinceridad pero de forma totalmente neutral. Sólo cuando este suspiró y tomó asiento se permitió Tessa mostrar un gesto de preocupación. Un gesto que Gabriel no vio, y por ello seguramente seguiría sintiéndose extraño por la actitud distante que Sage necesitaba tener ahora. Todos estaban perfectametne sujetos cuando se produjo el despegue. Durante un tiempo el estruendo fue muy fuerte, pero fue amortiguándose poco a poco. En cuanto tomaron altura todos pudieron ver que las ventanas comenzaban a tintarse volviéndose oscuras. Las luces internas se activaron y a continuación un panel empezó a descender recubirendo toda la estructura de la nave. Minutos después estaba envuelta por completa, activando así el sistema de ocultación de función en altura. Las cámaras dejaron de transmitir su amisión externa y así iniciaron su viaje sin poder ser detectados, aunque eso suponía que no había forma de poder ver sobre qué lugar se encontraban en cada momento. El viaje se estaba haciendo largo y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, podían ver cómo se iban encendiendo diferentes paneles que indicaban se habían activado algunas de las funciones del Pájaro Negro. Algunas de las luces de indicación que se encendieron no las habían visto encendidas antes ninguno de los jóvenes tripulantes. Durante gran parte del vuelo los recién reunidos y futuros Infalibles tuvieron tiempo de sobra de hablar y relacionarse entre sí, o de mantener en silencio. El sistema de amortiguación del Pájaro Negro funcioanba perfectamente. A pesar de los bruscos movimientos que Iskandar pudiese realizar la nave se estabilizaba manteniéndose estable en muchas ocasiones. Esta leve sensibilidad unida a no poder ver en ningún momento el exterior daba la sensación de que en realidad se encontraban suspendidos en el aire sin moverse en ninguna dirección. Asñi era fácil perder la noción del tiempo y no saber cuánto tiempo llevaban a bordo. Tras una espera inclaculable, Sage se puso en pie. - Nuestra primera misión, para aquellos que decidáis continuar con esto, consitirá en saber cual es la directiva de a quienes debemos detener. Para ello disponemos de dos objetivos identificados. Un mutante conocido como Scar, a pesar de las bromas que eso acarrea, y una mujer con poderes sobrenaturales que responde al nombre de Mithos. Esto nos permitirá decidir el rumbo a seguir y las áreas sobre las que desenvolvernos. Ahora, si alguno tiene algo más que quiera preguntar. Si no es así, seguidme a la sala de proyecciones, es hora de decidir si formamos un grupo. Y pulsando el botón del intercomunicador añadió "Iskandar, cuando estés listo preséntate en la sala de proyecciones. Empezamos." ---- -Loganblack Sergey Kasenski habi recibido la orden y estaba dispuesto a salir,pero antes decidio que queria mostrar su veradera forma,queria que le vieran como lo que ibana tener que auantar,un guerrero nato. Iskandar se quito la parte de arriba de su vestimenta y estiro lso tirantes de los pantalones hasta cubirle los hombros,su rifle d asalto de doble cañon en la espalda atado,dos ametralladoras en las piernas,en los tobillos dos armas blncas,y su maletin en una mano.Se encendio un puro y salio hacia la sala. Iskandar:Listo para lo que sea jefa. Sage: Jefa? Iskandar: La gente s gana mi respeto con acciones,Italiano,Permiteme decirte que te has ganado mi espalda,espero que los demas podai hacer lo mismo. Sage sonrea mintras activaba la sala de proyecciones en todo su esplendor ---- -Nikolev - El grupo esta formado Sage, de eso no tengas dudas, y si tenemos preguntas pues yo si: Nuestra mision es detener a Scar y Mithos, conociendo en primera instancia su estatus, modo de operacion y posiblemente habilidades. El hecho demuestra que o no tenemos la suficiente informacion de nuestros enemigos y solo estamos siendo encaminados a través de pistas vagas o la confidencialidad llega a niveles ferreos y cualquier otro dato deberemos de obtenerlo a marcha forzada, lo cual nos lleva al sigueinte punto: Al trabajar como equipo nos moveremos como un mismo individuo con caracteristicas exponenciadas... un individuo que se mueve en una sola dirección necesita saber el suelo donde pisa, nosotros no lo sabemos. Para resumidas cuentas.... en que punto estamos? pistas vagas o informacion cerrada? independientemente de la respuesta que nos de no podemos actuar sin conocernos a nosotros mismos ... "autoexploracion" sin enfasis en lo gracioso, refiriendome a saber con precision como cada uno de manera individual puede aportar utilidad al invesgar, refiriendome a cualquier medio, a un potencial enemigo, ya ni decir detener. ¿Que puede aportar cada uno? ¿ son geeks tecnologicos? ¿sondenan mentes? ¿amos del disfraz? ¿matones expertos? analistas sociales? ¿maeses del crimen? ¿o simplemente heroes dando lo mejor de si? Personalmente conozco la experiencia en campo de muchos de nosotros mas este grupo no se formo de superpoderosos. Por lo tanto ya sea antes o despues de conocer mas a fondo la mision tendremos que saber que papeles jugaremos o como minimo.. y que hoenstamente no espero mas.... saber en que demonios somos excelentes o podemos dar la cara y decir: "yo puedo aportar esto".... Como sea, mi papel en este juego esta cellado, por supuesto a discrecion de usted profesora. Despues de hablar con seriedad y resolucion absoluta, Eon se alejo un poco del epicentro, notandose un poco cansado pero manteniendo posicion firme. Todo el vuelo, que en verdad no fue tan largo, solo converso seis oraciones con Gabriel y permanecio alegre pero distante ya que definitivamente NO queria decir una estupidez y molestar a alguien, no en esos momentos. Ahora que se desenvolvia en su elemento su cerebro le notificaba que estaba listo para afrontar cualqueir situacion social por lo que automaticamente al recibir respuesta de su organizadora tomaria los datos recabados (un legnuaje muy propio de la mencionada) y bajaria la guardia empezando a contarle a su amigo tantisimas cosas que tenia guardadas y que no estaba acostumbrado a callar. Despues de todo Eon no podia parar de hablar una vez que se soltaba y en las situaciones que el, su equipo y sus compañeros se encontraban, pues con mucha mas razón. ---- -Andra Noctem observaba a Iván mientras exponía todas aquellas dudas, de pronto se descubrío sonriendo, un gesto que había comenzado en la comisura de los labio y se había extendido a todo su rostro. Cuando su amigo terminó con su plática se lo quedó mirando. -Creo que en resumidas cuentas, lo que Eón ha querido decir en estos...-miró su muñeca y despues a Iván con un gesto pícaro que poquísimas veces dejaba ver.- 15 minutos de hablar sin parar es: ¿qué podemos hacer cada uno de nosotros? y ¿cómo funcionaremos como un equipo? No era frecuente que Gabriel hiciese una broma, de hecho solía ser el momento en el que todos los demás se ponían a rezar. Pero tal y como iba las cosas le salío naturalmente para relajar un poco el ambiente. (si el taciturno tenía que relajar el ambiente... bueno, así de mal estaban las cosas) Iván se sentó a su lado y no intercambio con él demasiadas frases, pero el italiano sabía que necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo aquello, asi que era mejor dárselo, al fin y al cabo cuando el ruso se decidiese a hablar no habría quién le parese... Se acercó a los mandos y se sentó un momento en el asiento del copiloto. -Me alegra saber que mi espalda está bien cubierta con usted Serguey, pero realmente me gustaría que la próxima vez preguntará en vez de actuar. Si no me hubiese contenido lo de su brazo habría podido ser lo mejor que le habría pasado. Noctem no estaba diciendo aquello como una amenaza, sólo exponía le hecho, aunque no lo explicaría, de que jugar a según qué juegos con él ahora mismo podía ser peligroso. Nada le aterraba más que pensar que no pudiese controlarse. -De todas formas...me alegra poder contar con su 'respeto'. Cuando se giró para acomodarse de nuevo en su sitio, su vista se cruzó con Enix. ¿Podría contar con que la chica cubriese sus espaldas? ---- -loganblack Iskandar miraba a Noctem y se sentia orgulloso por dentro,le parecia un gran combatiente,en sus ojos se notaba muchisimo la chispa de una ira marcada hace poco tiempo,demasiado fuerte para aquella embergadura,demasiado debil para aquel aura. Iskandar: Italiano,no creas que me pillaras igual otra vez, se guardar las distancias para atacar a mis adversarios,soy demasiado prudente como para no caer dos veces en el mismo truco,solo qe hay veces que quieres proar a la tripulacion. Noctem: En eso lo entiendo,pero por que ami precisamente? Iskandar: Facil,El chispitas es ruso,corre sangre oja por sus venas,si no es fuerte,pronto lo sera,el pelo verde no tengo nada sobre el,mi duda era entre los dos,slaiste tu,La chica roba energia si la conozco,es fuete,de caracter marcado,me gusta,y por ultimo el caballerete nose con esa armadura no puede ser cosa mala no? Noctem: Wildwood es un buen guerrero,podras tenr cubiertas las espaldas. Iskandar: Toma-le arrojo un fraasquito a las manos. Noctem: Que es? Iskandar: Una muestra de buena fe,Tenlo en el pecho,te lo pedire cuando lo necesite,con esto creo que sin necesidad el amletin podre hacer las cosas bien. Noctem: Te fias de mi? Iskandar: No,pero eres el que mejor me ha roto algo en mucho tiempo.Y ahora dejamepilotar esto, no creo que tu sepas vedad? ---- -Seiken - Comprensible Eon. Pero no perturbable – Sage comprendía bien cómo debía sentirse el joven, con una reunión tan súbita y tanto secretismo mientras al tiempo se le pedía que estuviese dispuesto a afrontar tales peligros – Es cierto que no sabremos ahora quien puede estar en la dirección, pero sí disponemos de suficiente información como para no actuar a ciegas. Por una parte, tanto las personalidades Scar como Mithos están bajo monitorización y podremos encontrarles. Igualmente, dispongo de información suficiente como para saber cuáles son sus cualidades y que así podamos organizar una estrategia de control. Para no comprometer a ninguno de vosotros, esta información os la proporcionaré en nuestra primera reunión. De esta manera, si alguno decide que no desea participar en este equipo será libre de hacerlo. Quienes aceptéis continuar conmigo, pasaréis a formar el grupo de Los Infalibles, y la primera de nuestras misiones consistirá en obtener la información que nos será necesaria para en adelante. Os puedo adelantar que sí tengo información sobre esta cúpula directiva. Responde a las siglas MM&MN. Esto acotará nuestra actuación que consistirá en confirmar qué significa, ya que unas simples siglas podrían significar cualquier cosa. Ya he mencionado en ocasiones que es una gran amenaza la que tenemos que evitar. Comprendo lo incongruente que suena hablar de una amenaza proveniente de alguien a quien no conocemos. Por eso hemos venido aquí. Tras la explicación, Tessa activó algunos de los paneles de la sala y las luces volvieron a brillar con suavidad y mayor normalidad que durante el viaje. La placa que recubría el Pájaro Negro se desactivó y poco a poco fue retirándose. Ahora podía verse donde se encontraban. Al otro lado de los cristales se avistaba un inmenso vacío de oscuridad salpicados por una infinidad de minúsculos puntos brillantes. Por estribor se divisaba un gigantesco orbe azulado envuelto en nubes. Observar la Tierra desde el espacio siempre es una visión maravillosa. - Estamos en el Orion Armen. Nuestro sistema solar se encuentra a 8.5 kpc de distancia del centro galáctico de la Vía Láctea. Con una inclinación adecuada y unos datos de posición tiempo dependiente adecuados tenemos… - a medida que hablaba Sage introdujo una serie de datos en el ordenador. Una proyección holográfica se mostró en el centro de la sala dibujando una constelación de estrellas que unidas formaban líneas y espirales - … el Perseus Armen. Como podéis observar bastantes de nuestras áreas conocidas siempre reciben nombres mitológicos. Ahora mirad esto. Sage introdujo en el sistema un pequeño disco y al instante todo el plano holográfico desapareció siendo reemplazado por una sucesión de líneas blancas sobre un fondo negro. El nuevo dibujo estaba cubierto de giros y elipses y se hacía difícil de entender. Cuando terminó de dibujarse se vio plano muy parecido al anterior pero habían desaparecido todas las líneas y espirales. En lugar de eso sólo había pequeños puntos brillantes. Estrellas solitarias. - Esto es nuestro objetivo a evitar. Quienes estéis dispuestos a seguir adelante, bienvenidos a Los Infalibles. Eon, tú eres un experto en este tema. Podrás explicarlo mejor que yo al resto de tus compañeros… - Pues… jajajajjaj… Veréis… ---- -Manticore enix: a mi no me gusta retractarme, así que continuare, muy bien ivan has lo tuyo enix miro a sage y luego a ivan, a pesar de no saber ni en lo que se metia, alli estaba ofreciendo sus servicios como siempre, pero seria capaz de dejar sus resentimientos a un lado, por el momento era necesario, necesitaba concentración... quizas algunos no lo notaron, pero sage sonrio n poco sin duda era la actitud que esperaba de ella. ---- -Nikolev - La situacion es facil de explicar pero dificil de diguerir: Todo cuerpo celeste que podemos observar es por la luz. La relacion con ella es intrinsica tanto si el cuerpo la genera, la rebota o la detiene, así, para localizar una estrella solo tenemos que abrir los ojos ya que su misma masa genera calor, osea luz. Los cuerpos minerales y acuosos como los planetas, planetoides, asteroides lunas y agregados no la generan pero si la reflejan, actuando como espejos de las mismas. En el tercer pero extraño caso de que alguno tenga una superficie demasiado extraña y no rebote ni genere luz de todos modos puede ser localizable ya que interrumpe la iluminacion de la misma area, actuando como un eclipse. Para definir la existencia de alguno de estos cuerpos es necesario saber los angulos generales de la zona y como viaja la luz a través de ella. Tambien es de esta manera como generalmente se "localizan" los agujeros negros, osea por la ausencia de luz donde deberia de existir. Como pudieron notar, antes de ver el segundo diagrama existia un grupo de cuerpos luminosos, los cuales ahora cesaron de ser visibles, ya sea el caso de que ya no se encuentran en su posicion, cambiaron drasticamente su atmosfera o superficie o estan siendo ocultados. El caso de agujeros negros mulples es inprovable ya que alrededor todavia podemos notar estrellas que generan brillo, el cual seria absorvido por las "cortas distancias" a menos claro que todavia este en "proceso". Como sea señorita Sage, esto me da mas razones para sentir dudas sobre la efectividad de nuestro grupo: la informacion que le proporcione puede ser obtenida por cualquier niño de primaria y como sabe bien estos efectos tuvieron lugar hace siglos, porque como todos saben la luz que nosotros recibimos, incluso estando en esta zona espacial, tarda muchisisimo tiempo en llegar. La mision pudo ser asiganada facilmente a un grupo de cientificos que identificaran los patrones de iluminacion y hacer un mapa estelar para determinar la velocidad y rango del suceso.... A menos que ya sepan cual es el rango y la tierra o el sol esten directamente en peligro.... Como sea el caso creo que tengo que remarcar que considero la creacion de este equipo vital, mas todavia me queda duda en la exactitud de los objetivos. Jejeje disculpe si soy muy exigente, es solo estoy acostumbrado a velar por la seguridad de mi equipo y en este caso, independientemente de su formacion y jerarquia, me siento de la misma manera.... ahhh como extraño ser un vigilante solitario y un poco irresponsable jejejeje. ---- -Koko Will casi no había hablado más allá de saludar a Noctem desde que se unió a este peculiar grupo. Muchos de los de la sala le merecían confianza, pero sobre todo respeto. Con Miguel y Enix ya había trabajado antes, en su viaje a Asgard; Eon era el líder de los Abbys, y ya le había visto en acción en la crisis del tecnovirus; Noctem era un hombre de honor, y a pesar de todo lo que hacía con su grupo, a Will le daba tranquilidad tenerlo cerca; Iskandar era otra cosa, pues a pesar de nunca haber visto antes ese rostro, a Will le resultaban familiares sus movimientos y su pose. Eso es algo que no le cuadraba. En cuanto a Sage, estaba claro que sabía lo que hacía, sabía como conseguir que cada uno de ellos se quedase en el grupo. Estaba dando la información poco a poco, a sabiendas de que aunque solo sea por la intriga gente como Eon, Enix e Iskandar seguirían adelante, a pesar de no haber visto nada especial entre ella y Miguel, no era difícil imaginar que habría apelado a su sentido de la responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo, Knight no sería capaz de dejar a alguien a su suerte pudiendo ayudarle. Noctem era otra historia, pues no era posible que el líder de los Dark Strikers estuviese tan solo para ayudar, a no ser que Sage utilizase su antigua relación personal para convencerlo. Si, Sage era lista y los tenía a todos ahí, Will incluso sabía que durante su conversación con ella Sage había usado las palabras exactas para manipular en algo la posible decisión Cita: Vengo a pedirte que seas un héroe Para Sage no hubiese sido difícil leer la ficha de Will. Will estaba seguro de que ella sabía que ser un héroe era la única ambición por la que se había metido en la escuela. Apelando a ese sentido del heroísmo consiguió que Will accediera a venir, demostrando que todos los integrantes del grupo habían sido meticulosamente estudiados antes de ser invitados. Ahora quedaba la que para will era la más grande de las dudas, y tras oir todo lo que estaba oyendo, incluíds esta última explicación de Eon, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más antes de preguntarlo. WildWood: Disculpe, Srta. Sage, solo tengo una pregunta... ¿por qué nosotros? ---- -Juggs Miguel escuchaba todo, obviamente. Pero lo interesante es que no decia nada, solo esperaba a ver, todos tenian muchas dudas. Otros mas desconfianza e incertidumbre. Era perfectamente logico, pero lo mas importante aqui, para el, no era eso. Saber si iban a pelear contra algo imposible no seria mas facil de determinar nisiquiera para los xmen en cada una de sus misiones. Encotrarse con lo imposible era algo hacian y tenian que hacer como miembros (o estudiantes) de los xmen. Era logico que era un peligro inminente o esta situacion no existirira. La pregunta de Will era importante tambien, pero sin lugar a dudas...Sage buscaba ni mas ni menos que lo necesario. Puede que literalmente se necesitaran los poderes de cada uno, o las habilidades. O tal vez era solo figurativo y servirian como un gran grupo. Como sea que fuese, sin lugar a dudas Sage tenia sus razones, y no es que confiara ciegamente en ella, pero no podia dudar de sus poderes y experiencia, quien era el para juzgarla en estas desiciones?. Como hacia un rato, las miradas se posaban en Sage, esta esperaba, analizaba y contestaba todo en orden,asi que no habria un problema al final, mas ella seguia teniendo un proposito aqui. Sage: Sus dudas seran contestadas... siempre y cuando contesten las mias.. Knight: La tuya. Solo es una la que te incomada. Sage:.. Si, es sus decisiones lo que me atañe, dime Knight, ¿cual es la tuya? Knight: Mi descion? Solo ire si Alex y Will van. Si no, olvidalo. La descicion era seca, solo queria ir si podia ayudar a sus compañeros. Si no, no tiene sentido morir si no es por alguien que aprecias. Aun cuando esa muerte salve el mundo. Necesitaba razones para ir, pero no informativas si no... sociales. ---- -Andra -Cuando vino a buscarme ya sabía mi respuesta. Y eso, también lo sabía. Un enemigo que apaga estrellas… y la verdad es que no se sentía asustado, pero claro, quizá eso se debía a que le era complicado sentir cualquier cosa últimamente. Enix absorvía energía y quién sabe quizá no sólo de seres vivos, podía llegar a entender por qué ella estaba allí. Iskandar… bueno siempre se necesita un piloto y alguien que es capaz de copiar el ADN de cualquier persona es ampliamente versátil. Eón, control de los fotones a distintos niveles, muy probablemente a algunos que ni él mismo se imaginaba. Willwood y su comprensión intuitiva de la vida, podía ser excepcionalemente poderoso. Knight, realmente no sabía qué hacía pero sin lugar a dudas algo útil para Sage. ¿Y él? A parte de una telepatía capada y ser un medio de transporte muy útil (lo cual si contaban que estaban en el espacio reducía su utilidad ampliamente al menos a su forma de ver) no tenía muy claro para qué podía servirle. Era mago, cierto, pero Sage no era muy dada a utilizar cosas que no comprendía, la magia aunque lógica se basaba ampliamente en la fuerza de voluntad y en la fe incorruptible de que hay cosas que no pueden explicarse por ningún método científico. Sinceramente le daba igual el mundo o lo que le pasase, a veces pensaba que un sitio donde campasen a sus anchas gente como los Striker se merecía todo lo que le ocurriese, él estaba allí por dos simples razones. Tessa e Iván. Si ellos estaban en peligro o si creían que lo que se avecinaba era peligroso él les cubriría las espaldas, aunque se sintiese totalmente abandonado. ---- -Loganblack Iskandar emtio unasonora carcajada ante la respuesta de Miguel,no sabia que el caallerete podia responder de esa forma no se lo esperaba. Iskandar: No sabia que fueses un cobarde caballerete. Knight: Cobarde..... Iskandar: Solo voy si vanmis amigos......si no puedo contar conque mi espalda no esta bien cubierta,como coño voy a hacer mi trabajo.En eso me teneis que dar la razon nenes. ---- -Juggernaut Knight: Nunca dije que no cuidaria su espalda. Dije que no iria si no van mis compañeros. Y... ¿cobarde por no ayudar a un buscapleitos? perdoname, pero no has demostrado que valgas mi espada. Si quieres que alguien te muestre respeto, los golpes no son la manera de encontrarlo, a menos claro que seas un irracional.Si pienso en cuidar en mis amigos es por que ese es mi codigo, si no te gusta, es su problema. Knight no mostraba completa serenidad al decir estas cosas. la reaccion de Iskandar fue instintiva pero tambien asi la de Miguel. Dio unos pasos acercandose a Iskandar, su pose seria predominaba y lo miraba fijamente. Si la contestacion del espia era buena o mala, eso dependeria de el, miguel por su lado tenia claras sus ideas. Por un lado no cambiaria de desciocion por algo que dijera un desconocido. Por otro parte, no tenia por que faltarle al respeto, era una forma de pensar. Kngith: No los conosco, ni a ti "Eon" ni a ti Gabriel, y por supuesto, tampoco a usted señor "Iskandar". No vengo en busca de su aprovacion ni la necesito. Pero si realmente quiere seguir en esto, tiene mucha razon, tenemos que ser un equipo; y para que yo cuide su espalda, y usted la mia, tiene que comenzar por el comienzo, como caballeros... ya despues habra tiempo para no ser tan formal. Aunque Knigth expreso una ligera sonrisa, no quitaba el sentimiento de seriedad en el aire, extendio su brazo metalico y lo dejo extendido, esperando como respuesta un saludo cordial y respuestuoso de parte del espia. Nada extravagante, nada muy especial. Solo eso, mas aun le quedaba algo por decir. Knight: Te saludo, pero... no extiendas tu mano si esto te parece gracioso, si piensas que esto es estupido o demaciado aniñado, adelante, dilo con confianza.No pasara nada malo ni tampoco bueno. Por que puedo soportar cualquier cosa, menos una falta de honor... ---- -Loganblack Iskandar sonrio con su sonrisa caracteristica de media boca,se encendio un cigarro y se levanto. Iskandar: Bien otro muchacho con cojones,joder os podias venir alguno conmigo a mi empresa,alli la mayyoria no tiene cojones,bien chval acepto tu mano,pero quero dejarte una cosa clara. Knight: Dila. Iskandar: Como vea el mas deje hacia el equipo no me cortare,yo ayudo,tengo un codigo de honor muy diferente al vuestro,a lo mejro no tan diferente al tuyo hojalata,pero quiero dejartelo claro,no quiero ver ni un deje,porque me cabreare,y como me cabree aqui se acaba todo. Knight se quito el casco yesbozo una sonrisa hacia su compañero. Iskandar: Bien,creo que ya hemos dicho todos que si,Ahora jefa,porque no nos cuentas de que va la cosa,ah y por cierto me gusta ese tal Scar,me lo pued pedir? Knigt se dio la vuelta y se sentoen el sillon. Iskandar: Caballere,seraun honor guardarte la espalda,espero que los demas no em decepcioneis,Ah y por ciertto,me acuerdo del robocop que se volvio malo,no me hizo sudadar ni na. Enix le miro desde la otra butaca desafiantemente. Iskandar: Jjajajajajajaja no te enfades nena,era un cumplido. ---- -Nikolev - Uffa y yo crei que estaba tenso... ok chicos sol.... Eon se detuvo a la mitad de la frase. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba actuando como lider cuando en este caso solo le tocaba ir al paso de los demas. No es que le molestara, solo era la falta de costumbre. Así que se relajo un poco y se hacerco a Noctem. EL chico no se veia (TAN) tenso por lo que penso que estaba pasando por buenos tiempos, aunque escogiera un raro momento para hacerlo. Los demas podian seguir enfrentando actitudes y estrechando lazos inexistentes de amistad u odio... podia entender a Alex y lo dificil del asunto de Rolox... a el no le dolia porque tenia escondido el reloj que sabia en algun momento podria traer de vuelta a su amigo, mas todavia no le mencionaba nada y eso podria malinterpretarlo como frialdad de su parte.... como fuera tampoco tenia muchas ganas de fundirse el cerebro en eso. - Hola Gab... umm que onda? todavia no me has dicho porque decidiste ser el doble de Stallone, jejejeje y mmmm no tienes idea de a quien encontramos en Moscú verdad? jejejejeje, supongo que obviamente recuerdas a el chico voltios llamado Alec jeje. Pues si, ahora es miembro oficial de los Abyss jejeje. Supuse que seria lo mejor decirtelo desde antes pero no te encontre por ninguna parte de la mansion y pues la verdad el cuerpo estudiantil no sabe nada cuando le conviene no saber nada, ya ni se diga de los maestros. Ademas de que no e tenido tanto tiempo jejeje, como sea aparte de eso, no crees que si vamos a una mision ultrafantastica de peligro mortal debimos traer comida?.... Digo es algo obvio no? ---- -Andra -Es lógico que usted no sudase demasiado signore,-Noctem se giró hacia Iskandar, su comentario había sido sólo una bravata, pero no estaba bien subestimar a un muerto delante de un amigo suyo y menos mancillando su memoria en algo que no había sido cierto. Rolox había sido un oponente formidable.- porque todo el trabajo duro lo hicimos nosotros, mientras su compañero y usted recopilaban los datos que necesitaban. Después de aquello el italiano se miró un momento los brazos musculosos y sin darse mucha cuenta pasó su mano por la cabeza, ahora con el pelo extremadamente corto y se acarició el puente de la nariz un poco más grueso por haber sido roto varias veces. -Mi estilista me lo recomendó. Gabriel nunca había sido dado a las bromas, y su tono neutro solía causar confusión ya que nunca terminabas de saber si estaba hablando en serio o si estaba bromeando. Eón sonrió, aquello era raro, pero si Gab hacía tantas bromas es que estaba de buen humor ¿no? Otra persona en el Pájaro en cambio no terminaba de verle la gracia a ese cambio de carácter en su pupilo, pues no le había pasado desapercibido la leve contracción de la comisura del labio del mago al decir aquello. -Qué suerte tienes de ser ruso. Así te has ahorrado toda esa tontería.- con un además Gabriel señaló a Iskandar y a Knight no levantaba la voz pero tampoco escondía sus palabras.- Como si no fuese suficiente con llevar nuestro ritmo de vida que además ahora tenemos que ser dignos de… de quien quiera que sea vea con autoridad para probarnos...¿Qué ha sido del viejo vive y deja vivir? Me alegra que hayas encontrado a Alec, es un buen amigo, me gustaría verlo. Aunque no como parte de los Abyss, sólo tomando un capuchino o algo… ¿Dónde lo encontrasteis? ¡Está bien? Desapareció un poco antes que yo. Espero que encontrase respuestas por lo de su hermana. Es raro que no te enterases Iván, sueles ser muy insistente cuando algo te interesa de verdad…pero supongo que tenías otras prioridades.-no había dejado en ningún momento el tono amistoso del principio, pero había soltado aquel comentario sin parpadear.- ¿Cómo vas desenvolviéndote con la mano? ¿No has pensado en ponerte una prótesis o algo así? Seguro que con la tecnología de la mansión o pidiéndoselo a Forge no tardarías nada en moverte con soltura. ---- -Seiken - Son muchas las razones por las que sois vosotros los que estáis aquí. Cualquier forma de resumirlo sería generalizar. Aptitud. Actitud. Tenéis el poder suficiente para estar preparados y afrontar esta amenaza. Más importante todavía, tenéis el potencial suficiente para ser mucho más poderosos. Vuestras personalidades son diferentes, como también lo serán vuestras motivaciones, pero es cada uno el que debe encontrar su propia razón para seguir adelante. Ahora sabéis que existe algo que ha provocado la extinción de algunas estrellas. Y los mismos cálculos que sitúan esas estrellas muertas dirigen a nuestro sistema solar. Os pido que detengamos algo que no conocemos y puede tener un poder equivalente a Galactus, y nadie ha dicho que no. Por eso sois vosotros. Sois los mejores. Seréis Infalibles. A partir de hoy se espera de nosotros la perfección. Nada menos. Bienvenidos. ---- OTROS Notas *Trama publicada originalmente en Creatuforo: **Página 1 **Página 2 **Página 3 *Esta trama fue dirigida por Seiken. *En Foros de discusión -> Infalibles -> 0.0 - Historial - Estrella solitaria, aparecen los siguientes datos: Anotaciones